


Come Back

by RoxasleVentus



Series: Jettwins because UwU [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Abandonment, Dark, Darkness, Fear, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Sad Ending, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Jetfire is stuck in a nightmare but isn't aware that it's a nightmare he's stuck in. He is alone, confused, scared and above all else he just wants Jetstorm.
Relationships: Jetfire/Jetstorm
Series: Jettwins because UwU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845121
Kudos: 5





	Come Back

"Brother?" Jetfire called out as he walked down what appeared to be an abandoned hall to a pretty wrecked ship, debris floated everywhere due to the ship being in space and Jetfire was seemingly the only bot around. 

He called out for Jetstorm, confused as to where he was since it wasn't common they were away from each other, he nervously put one foot in front of the other, his hands clasped together as his optics scanned around for any sign of his twin. He wanted to know why he was in a ship on his own, and why it looked as though a battle took place or a crash had happened before he arrived. He also wanted to know why Jetstorm wasn't with him, was he hurt? Did he leave to go somewhere else? Did he abandon him because he didn't want him anymore?   
After the last thought he shook his head, no he couldn't think like that, he and Jetstorm had been together since they were born from the same spark, they did everything together, went everywhere together etc. So there's no way the elder would just up and leave him like that, no way. 

"B… Brother?" He called out again, his voice echoing down the hall, he could feel himself start to feel all the more afraid the further he went. 

Every clank had him flinching. Every clink had shivers running up his spine and the one bot he wished was there apparently was nowhere to be found. He wrapped his arms around himself as he continued to walk, turning his head from left to right, looking out for anything that may pose as a threat towards him. He wanted Jetstorm, other bots weren't aware of how Jetfire behaved when the blue bot wasn't around since they were always seen together. When separated from his twin Jetfire turned into a completely different bot altogether, he became jumpy, worried, scared etc. Without Jetstorm next to him he didn't know where to do or what to do. He needed Jetstorm. 

"B… b… brother? Is you here?" He called out once again. 

Then he came to a large door that lead him into a pitch black room, it was so dark he couldn't see a thing, the temperature around him changed to one that even his fire couldn't combat. He shivered, so much that he feared he'd shake apart. He was scared and he wouldn't even try to deny it, he was very scared, he was cold, alone, it was dark and he had no idea where he was or if there was something lurking in the dark abyss waiting to snatch him.

"B… brother please" he whimpered, hoping that the blue bot would come running to his rescue to protect him. 

He didn't. The only thing he was met with was the silence that hung around him. He hated it, he hated all of it. He didn't belong there, he belonged on the ship with Sentinel, Jazz and his twin whom he loved so much. Not in some dark room trembling in fear.   
He didn't dare move another step more, he stayed by the open doorway so then in case something did decide to pounce at him he at least had a direction to run in if he needed to. Though with how quiet it was he doubted anything was there. 

"Brother!"

His optics widened at the distant voice that called out to him, he snapped his head up and looked around him "brother?" Looking to the left, to the right, up, down and every other possible direction the voice could have come from. 

"What are you doing over there? Come on let's go!" 

Then he looked down the hall and found the one bot he had been begging to see since arriving at the wasteland of a ship, his older brother stood at the end of the hall flashing that familiar grin he only directed at Jetfire. He practically glowed, amongst the darkness, Jetstorm glowed as if he were a beacon of light, which he was in a way for Jetfire. Without his twin, he was nothing, without their little world of "us" then there was no place for him, there was no other world he'd want to be in. 

"Wait for me brother!" The orange bot called out, a wide grin appearing on his face as he began running towards the other. 

That smile soon disappeared when he grew closer, because when he thought he was getting closer to reaching his twin, the hall seemed to stretch out and tease him into thinking he'd reach where he wanted to me. He wanted to have those arms wrapped around him, he wanted to have his voice whispering sweet nothings into his auditory receptors and he wanted to feel the warmth of his body pressed against his own. He just wanted Jetstorm. 

"Brother, I… I can't reach you!" He cried out, growing more and more distressed. 

A hand out, arm extended as far as it'd go, but it wasn't enough. Then to his horror Jetstorm began to disappear from sight, like a ghost, his form turned transparent before completely disappearing. 

"NO! Brother come back! D… Don't leave me here please! Please brother come back!" The young bot screamed out, but it was all for nothing, because he was left alone once again in an area he was unfamiliar with.

He was once again left in the darkness with silence being his only company along with the shadows that threatened to gobble him up. He dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he curled himself up into a tight ball, quietly sobbing to himself hoping his twin would come back to save him.   
If he didn't. Then he wasn't sure what he'd do.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
